Acts of Terror and Sideswipe
by Katie Gibbs
Summary: Lewis Simonson a married woman with a problem a abusive husband. She only has 2 true friends in the whole world, one from high school, the other from another planet! Sideswipe helps Lewis along, but she will not let him talk her into leaving Jack. Slag!
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Zone and Transformers

Acts of Terror

* * *

Summary: A story of a woman, who is abused by her husband, a different kind of friend, and a very strange gift…

The woman will be free only when she learns to stand up for herself, but she can't do it alone with the help of a friend from another world, and a gift from a family member.

Can she face this man she dares to call 'husband'? Or will she fall, again and again?

* * *

Chapter 1

A woman, with short brownish reddish hair and bright brown eyes, stands outside waiting for the mailman to come by and deliver something she has been waiting for a very long time. Her friend, who was always supportive and caring, sits next to her, he is silent, he is still, but he is always on the alert! A man with a mail bag walks up the driveway with a few envelopes and a brown package, he smiles warmly at the woman and greets her, as he always does. "Good afternoon Mrs. Simonson!"

"Good afternoon!" She says trying to be cheerful.

"Oh! That looks awful! What happened?" He points to a bruise that is forming around her collar bone that was almost hidden under her dress. The woman panics and makes an excuse as she feels her friends' concern, as she pulls her dress over it to hide it from the world.

"Oh! I was just cleaning out the pantry yesterday, and I just… ran right into an open door." She smiles weakly hoping he would buy it.

"Well, you better put ice on it so the swelling will go down! I hope you're more careful next time!" He hands her the envelopes and starts to leave.

"Oh! Almost forgot!" He hands her a small package and smiles.

"Thank you so much!" She waves him off as she looks at the package. Once clear, her friend speaks to her in his low yet stern voice. "You did not hit yourself and you know it…"

"I know that! But he doesn't!" She said to her silver car with offended eyes. He sighs and purrs his engine in anger, "Leave Jack… Please, I'm begging ya! He's no good for you!"

She looked at her friend in dismay, how she loved Sideswipe dearly, but in her mind he worries too much! "You know I cannot! I love him!"

Sideswipe growls in his engine again. To him, her mate is not worth the trouble of beatings, and the way she once was so happy and carefree! But now… She fakes a smile and follows that fragger like a love struck pup! She can't even lift a finger without him telling her off, or even striking her in the face! He knows he's been on earth for a while, watching over his friend ever since they met, but he can't stand by and watch her live the way she does! But… This life makes her… Happy… In a way he can not understand… He just wants her to be happy…

"Be safe…" He whispers as she pats his hood.

"I promise I will."

She looks at the mail as she slowly walks to the door only to stop when she finds that the package the mailman had given her was a gift from her sister!

* * *

Sideswipe had been on earth for only a few months after his friend had gotten married to Jack Simonson, her name is Lewis. She was kind to him when they first met, which was by accident, but she was afraid only up to the point where he only came close if she allowed him. He didn't lie to her about what he was, he told the truth, he utterly was lost.

She couldn't give him the knowledge he so desperately needed, but she did allow him a place to rest.

He was grateful, Lewis listened to Sideswipe as he told her things that seemed strange to her, but a totally normal thing for him, but when it came to the point where he had to hide from her husband, he was forced to take a form of a silver car. He didn't know the name of it but all he knew is that it was a very primitive form. But he blended in, that was all that mattered for the time being.

Lewis was like a sister to him after a short bonding over the years he had been with the married couple, he was her transportation around to get things for her home, but mostly for that no good mate of her's.

Her husband, Jack Simonson, drove a rusty blue truck to work and fishing. Over time, he continuously goes fishing but never comes home with fish, this worries Sideswipe, but Lewis tells him that the fish are probably not biting a lot. He, on the other hand, doubts it.

* * *

~*~Inside the Simonson household~*~

"Jack! I got something from my sister!" She says with a smile on her face.

"No." Her husband says watching a football game on the TV, not bothering to look up to his wife.

Lewis looks at him with hurt eyes, "I just wanted to see what it was, is all dear…I mean, it's from my sister and I haven't seen her in such a long time…" All signs of joy suddenly drained from her face. She loved Jack so dearly that she fails to see the monster he truly is.

"12:05 Lewis… 12 o'clock is lunch." He says to her ignoring what she had said before.

She looks to the package, then to her husband. "Get in there and fix lunch. NOW." He orders as he continues to watch the game.

Lewis places the package and the other mail on the table next her. She slowly gets up, and then walks to the kitchen.

"Did we get any _descent_ mail?" He asks coldly.

Lewis freezes and answers, pulling her knitted jacket closer over her chest. "No, just some bills… From then phone and the electric company… I thought you paid all the bills."

"WHAT?" Jack suddenly jumps to his feet to face her. She looks down and tries to hide as he gets closer to her.

"Are you saying I'm not doing my job? I'm not taking care of you? Is that what you're saying?" He gets in her face, forcing her back a little.

"NO! Not all Jack." She says frightened a little. The game catches her husband's attention for moment before he turns back with a scowl on his face.

"See? I missed something important." He looks at his watch, "Its 12:06 Lewis. Six minutes past noon, we know what 12 o'clock is don't we?"

Lewis starts to shrink into the kitchen, "12 o'clock is lunch." She says in a whisper as if to remember the next time.

* * *

Lewis eats bits of her sliced bread, and then looks back to the package on the table. She does this for a more minutes and her husband finally takes notice.

"What are you looking at?" He asks biting into his sandwich that Lewis had made him. She looks at him with a little bit of hope and stammers, "I-I was just wondering I-if I can o-open the package now…" She dares not to look him in the eyes.

"It might be… Something that will… Perish after some time like… Cookies! You know my sister loves to make cookies!" She said thinking fast.

"Can I open the package now?" She asks as Jack gets up to look for another beer bottle. Jack looks from behind the fridge door and nods with an "Uh Huh."

Lewis jumps from her seat and races to the package, she grabs it and goes to the front door and sits on the steps next to Sideswipe.

"Hello Lewis. What cha got there?" He asks as she starts to open the brown paper.

"A present from my sister! Oh, I can't wait to see what it is!" She rips the paper off and tears the box open with her nail to find a little wrapped bundle.

"A 'present'? What is that?" He asked not understanding. Lewis then goes to explain to the metal being that it's a gift that one person will give to another on certain days. This gift was for her birthday that was not to long ago.

"Oh, so it's like creation's day! Happy late creation day!" He said happily to her. She only laughed and patted his side, then resumed ripping the paper off the little bundle she was holding.

Inside the paper was a beautiful china statue, painted by hand, and shaped to look like a playful puppy. The type dog was a Doberman pinscher, he was back almost all over, only under his belly, the tips of his toes, and under his chin with a light brown color, and right around his neck was a piece of string to resemble a collar. Lewis loved it! She stroked the back of the dog and whispered, "Oh, Susan you remembered…" She smiled happily and held it close to her heart.

"Remembered what?" A cold voice asked behind her.

She jumped to her feet and twirled around only face her husband. He looked at the statue and pointed to it, "What's that?" The tone he used was uncaring.

"I-It was my birthday Friday. This is a gift she sent me." She answered without hesitation.

"Hmm, well, Happy Birthday…" He muttered like he didn't care, he suddenly snatched it out of her hands and looked it over.

Lewis was stunned and tried to get it back, "What? I won't break it." Jack said with a playful smirk, He made a ruff ruff noise and handed it back to her.

"See, no harm done!" He then went back inside to watch another game on TV.

Lewis shuttered and sat back next to her friend. "You shouldn't let him push you around like that." Sideswipe said.

"I know… But, its hard sometimes, I'm not as strong as you are, and I can't bear to think about fighting back, I don't want to be a mean person." She says.

Sideswipe listened to her as she spoke gently, he thought to himself, how could she think she's not strong? How could she think standing up to this man would instantly make her a mean person? She is only frightened with the idea of facing him, and losing. If she doesn't try, she will always be the one to fall and never stand at the victor's circle. He sighs and opens his door to her so she can sit inside and cool herself from the hot summer day. She leans back into the seat and holds her gift close.

"Thank you for everything Sideswipe… What would I ever do without you?" She asked snuggling further into the seat.

* * *

**Okay! I posted a shorty I just thought of while just thinking and doing nothing! **

**Okay so I remembered and old episode of The Twilight Zone and suddenly Sideswipe hits me with and idea. He can be in the story too! I don't know why, but i thought it would be a fun idea! I loved making the first chapter, but I kinda changed some parts, so if you don't like then I'm sorry! **

**By the way I need a few people to review this so I can post the next chapter later! I hope you all liked it! **

**One more thing! I own nothing but the idea of mixing The Twilight Zone and transformers! If I did own either one I would be one O.H.S.O.B.! (One Happy Son Of a Bithch!) But I don't sooo! Boo! Review! And tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight Zone and Transformers

Act of Terror

Chapter 2

* * *

Summary: A story of a woman, who is abused by her husband, a different kind of friend, and a very strange gift…

The woman will be free only when she learns to stand up for herself, but she can't do it alone with the help of a friend from another world, and a gift from a family member.

Can she face this man she dares to call 'husband'? Or will she fall, again and again?

* * *

Early the next morning, right before the sun is even up, Sideswipe awakens from a recharge to dishes smashing, yelling and crying.

He scans the area only to find it was Jack and Lewis again. He wheels close to the kitchen window and listens, Jack throws another dish at the floor, and Lewis is crying hard. He forces himself to stand down and wait till the commotion to calm down. He leans in and listens as Lewis sniffles and starts to slowly clean up the broken dishes. 'Stay strong Lewis! Stay strong.'

He curses himself for having a busted holoform, and a broken com-link. He prays to Primus that she will keep up her strength until she comes to the choice to leave this evil mech she dares to call 'husband', and 'lover'.

Lewis stands up with her broken dishes and gently places them on the table on her left, she winces to he sound of Jack's voice.

"I'm going…" He looks at her, he wears some fishing gear and holds a pole and his old fishing box.

Lewis only nods and wipes her eyes, holding in her fear and anger toward Jack, she really didn't want to upset him again. "Let me see…" He pulls her chin toward him so he could bask in the damage he had done to her.

"See, not so bad. You make such a big deal out of it," He snickers. She only forces a weak smile, "You're such a little cry baby." He teases.

Deep down that hurts Lewis, but she never lets him know, it would only add to his over grown ego, so she nods and wipes her eyes again to show she trying to gather herself up.

"Come on, give me a little kiss." He kisses her lips lightly. He slowly steps over the broken dishes and makes his way to the back door to his truck.

"When will you be back?" She asks through her choked tears.

"Whenever I come back." He stated. He closes the door and leaves her to her thoughts, her pains, and her misery.

She stands there for a minute, she looks back to the burned eggs she made for him, 'It's because I burned them… I just burned the eggs…'

Slowly, she sees the silliness of her mistake, but then burns with anger on how he smacked her, and ruined the beautiful dishes her mother had given her at her wedding. She angrily tosses the broken dishes into the sink and races to the living room and grabs her china dog, and continues to race to the front yard to sit with Sideswipe.

Once outside Sideswipe opens his door for her and she sits down with new tears breaking through her eyes lids, he gently hugs her with the seat belt around her, trying to offer comfort. But for poor Lewis, it does not come, only the sudden thought of revenge and anger eats at her heart.

"Shhhh, I'm here Lewis… I'm here…" Sideswipe cooed.

Lewis only rocked back and forth, then she mutters out loud, "Damn… him… Just damn him!"

Lewis holds the little china dog to her newly bruised cheek, and starts to leak tears.

* * *

A honking noise pulls her out of her thoughts, it also surprises Sideswipe, and they listen and hear that it was Jack's old truck. Lewis, without a thought, raced to the backyard through the house, leaving Sideswipe to think to himself once more. 'Please be careful!' The sound of the honking stopped, he turned up his audios so he could hear what the couple was saying.

Lewis raced through the house to get to the front door, she placed her china dog on the table and opened the door. She sees Jack twirl around in fright and he swears at God.

"Did you see it?" Jack asks with fear.

"See what?" She asks innocently.

"What! What! The demon dog! It tried to attack me while I was in the truck!" Jack yelled still trying to shake off the shock of it.

Lewis only looks around, there was no dog. "Honey, there is no dog…" She looks at him with weary eyes.

Jack only looks around once more and points to her, "First thing Monday you call the cops and see who has a dog running around here!"

Lewis only nods and retreats back into the house. Once she sees that her husband had left, she grabs her little dog and goes into the back to be with Sideswipe again.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"Yeah… Jack was attacked by a dog…" She whispers as she sits back into the seat. Sideswipe holds back a remark that would have made others laugh, but would only make her mad, "I'm just glad you can sit with me for a little, you need a break for a day or so. Would you like to go out and shop? Go to the park?" He asks trying to make her mind wonder.

Lewis perks at the sound of shopping, a few days ago she had seen such a beautiful blue dress that matched a pair of shoes she had. "Shopping sounds nice, thank you Sideswipe…" She wiped her eyes and went back inside to gather what she needed for the trip.

Sideswipe roared his engine once Lewis was out of hearing range, it was a roar of amusement, Jack being attacked by a dog brought him some what a little happiness. He waited patiently as Lewis looked the house up and came out with a pair of jeans, white sneakers and a light yellow blouse with a sunflower over her heart.

"Ready?"

"Yes, thank you so much Sideswipe…"

"Think nothing of it! Today is all about you my lady! Now," He opens his door, "We will be on our way."

If he had been standing he would have bowed and gestured her to enter like a doorman would have. She only giggled and got in with her purse at her side, "A friend to join us?" Sideswipe asks as he spies the little china dog in hand.

"Oh! Just for luck I guess…" She says looking it over. He only reeves his engine and chuckles. "Where to my lady?" He jokes.

Soon they were off to town to buy the dress and other things needed for the rest of the day. Sideswipe only agreed to take her mind off of things, but Lewis wasn't thinking about the dress as much as she had lead on, she was looking over her little gift. 'Thank you Susan… Thank you…'

* * *

**Katie here! I know it's been like, forever, but I just want everyone to know, I haven't quit! I refuse to quit!**

**I know this isn't the story people want updated, but I knew this one has been very neglected. So here's a chapter to make up for it, and I promise to update the others as soon as I can! **

**Love you all! Peace!**

**~*~Katie Gibbs~*~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Summary: A story of a woman, who is abused by her husband, a different kind of friend, and a very strange gift…

The woman will be free only when she learns to stand up for herself, but she can't do it alone with the help of a friend from another world, and a gift from a family member.

Can she face this man she dares to call 'husband'? Or will she fall, again and again?

* * *

With her husband gone for a whole day, Lewis managed to buy her dress, and clean up the mess from the morning before. Sideswipe sighed and read through his repairing systems. After the quick look over, he discovered something that made him excited.

"Finally!" He would have smiled if he could… But now he can.

* * *

By noon, Lewis had just finished polishing the floor of the scratches from the broken dishes. As she put away her mop and towels, a knock on the door pulls her from her thoughts.

"I wonder who that could be?" She wipes her hands on her jeans and walked to the door.

Once she opened the door, she was face to face with a man she had never seen before. "Yes? Can I help you sir?" She asked through the screen door.

"Lewis, its me! Sides!" The man said with a rather large smile.

Her eyes went wide. He was tall, about mid 20's, ginger hair, lightly tanned skin, red shirt, dark jeans and sneakers. He looked like he came out of a magazine!

"Sideswipe? Is that really you?" She opened the door and steps outside.

"Yep!" He smiles still.

She could hardly believe it. "How is that possible?"

"Holoform. It allows me to interact with the natives of planets without our bipedal form." He explains.

"Why haven't I seen this before?" She breathes trying to take all of it in.

"Well, it was partly damaged when I crash landed, I was waiting for it to self repair while I was here. Once I could get it running again I wanted to surprise you!"

"Well, I am surprised." Lewis smiled lightly.

"Come on in, you finally get to see the inside of my- our house." She fixed her sentence.

Sides' smile dipped down at her a little, she opened the door and invited him in.

He could only force a smile and enter politely.

They spent hours talking, this made Lewis so happy! Sides wanted her to smile more often, a real smile, not the other smile…

It made his spark hurt seeing her hurt smile.

"I have a friend coming over, would you like to meet her?"  
"I don't mind! Thanks!" He helped her with the dishes.

"It's the least I could do, you've done so much for me already." She said washing a cup.

"I did?" He paused drying a plate.

"Yeah, I mean… You haven't left me alone…" She says keeping her eyes on the soapy water and the cup she was washing.

Sideswipe was quite for a second to think.

"Well, you know, to be fair, you did the same for me when we met! So, I say we can call it even!" He chuckled.

Lewis smiled at the memory, he was right.

"But I can still never thank you enough." She whispered.

* * *

Lewis and Sideswipe laughed with Lewis' friend, Clare. They were talking about someone's terrible looking dress, Sides didn't understand the appeal of making fun of another's style, but he didn't have room to talk, he did it to his brother all the time!

"Oh, I wish you were there! It was such an ugly color!" Lewis cleaned up the small snack they all shared.

Clare looked down as if she was about to say something really bad…

'Why do I have a feeling that this is going to hurt someone's feelings… And when I think 'who' I mean Lewis.' He quickly grabs his cup of tea and takes a sip, he found that tea was somewhat sweet and a little bitter.

"I don't know… But I think it would have been perfect with the new color on your face…" Clare said looking up at her friend with pity.

Lewis turned to her, she knew is was bound to come up sometime…

"I… Don't wanna talk about it…" She gently placed the dishes in the sink.

"You can't keep letting him do this to you."

"It's not his fault…" She started.

'I beg to differ.' Sides slowly put his cup down without slamming it on the table with his pent up anger.

"Not really its just… Its me." She sighed.

The Sides looked up at her, 'No… Its not…'

Clare looked at her with the same look on her face. "I always get things wrong, I'm just a little slow." She wrapped up the extra food for later.

"I try not to, but he always just gets mad…" She mutters.

"But don't you ever get mad?" Her friend asked her.

Sides perked, 'Does she ever get mad? I don't think I've seen her mad… Until that morning…' He thought back to when the 'dog' attacked Jack, Lewis was so mad she actually swore for the first time in front of him.

"Don't you ever get angry at the things he does?"

He looked at his tea again when Lewis turned to them.

"Sometimes… Like yesterday morning…" She sits next to him.

"I got so mad at him, Like… Like I could feel the anger just, building up inside of me!" Her eyes started to glaze over with tears, he gently patted her hand.

"Talk to us Lewis…" He whispered.

"I felt like… I was going to explode!" She huffed wiping her eyes.

"I hate myself when I feel like that!"

"So you bury it… Lewis, You have to let anger like that out!"

Lewis shook her head.

"That's not how I was raised." She muttered before offering them more coffee and tea.

* * *

Sideswipe excused himself to leave before it got dark, he walked though the living room.

He passed by Lewis' china dog. He paused and slowly turned to look at it.

It seemed to have looked back at him, something… felt a little strange…

He only shook his head and walked out to think.

Unknowingly, the little china dog's jaw curled to a small smile.

* * *

**Okay! Long time no see on this one!**

** I plan to have more chapters on this one up today before I have to leave for a family trip for the rest of this week and finish up a school project.**

**Review and let me know if I messed something up!**

**Please note, I do not own anything! The Twilight Zone and Transformers belong to people with lots of money! I can not afford to get sued! The only thing I own is the idea to make this story! HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Summary: A story of a woman, who is abused by her husband, a different kind of friend, and a very strange gift…

The woman will be free only when she learns to stand up for herself, but she can't do it alone with the help of a friend from another world, and a gift from a family member.

Can she face this man she dares to call 'husband'? Or will she fall, again and again?

* * *

Later that week, Lewis invited Sides to dinner with her friends and her husband. He smiled and accepted the offer. 'Maybe I can finally have a 'talk' with Jack.'

He thought to himself with a devious grin.

He searched the web for something a little decent to wear.

He finally found a buttoned up white shirt, and kakis with a pair of brown shoes.

'Talk about boring…' He thought bitterly as he looked at himself.

'But, for Lewis… I'll wear it…' He groaned internally.

* * *

He helped her set up the table and lay out the dishes. Lewis practically danced as she set everything up. She waited a whole week for everyone to sit down to just have a peaceful dinner together, and maybe, just maybe Jack will have a good time!

Sides was enjoying himself until he walked in…

"I'm home."

'Oh boy…' Sides se the last glass down and handed Lewis a lit match so she could lite the candles at the table.

"In here Jack!" She smiled as she looked at the table, proudly.

He looked around, and with a huff he asked, "What's with the extra plate setting?"

"Bill and Clare are coming for dinner. And you said Steven could join us."

'Steven? Oh! Me! Duh!' Sides thought to himself.

"We set it all up last week, remember?" She looked up at him with uncertainty.

"Oh, Yeah…" He huffed vaguely remembering the agreement.

"Why all the fancy stuff?" He examined the whole setting.

"I thought it would be nice! Does it look pretty?" She turned to him right as he went into the kitchen.

However, before she could look disappointed, the doorbell rang. "Oh, that must be them!" She looked to Sides.

He smiled as she raced to the door to answer it. He placed the last napkin down and looked at all the hard work they put into the table décor.

"So your Steven…" Jack appears with a beer in his hand.

"Yes, and your Jack I presume…" He forced a smile and shook his hand.

"How do you know Lewis?" Jack asked.

"High school friends, I moved away before graduation and haven't heard from her till last year! Funny, lived in the same town without knowing!" He made up a little story.

If Jack were a little smarter and cared at all about what he was saying, he would have known he was lying straight to his face. However, Jack didn't give a hoot about it, he just nodded and sipped his beer as he 'listened'.

Clare, and her husband, Phil, entered the dinning room, "Hey Clare." He smiled at her.

"Steven, glad to see you again!" She smiled and offered him a hug, he returned it awkwardly and offered to take her dish to the kitchen.

After a few minutes Jack and Phil went into the garage to the talk about work. Clare and Lewis started getting everything ready in the kitchen with Sides help.

"Oh, its beautiful!" Clare looked at the dinner table.

"You really like it?" Lewis asked with a smile.

"Its wonderful honey." Clare looked at her friend. "Did you help?" She asked Sideswipe. "I only set the plates, Lewis just told me where everything needed to go."

They laughed a little and Lewis set Clare's dish on the table.

"Is it an occasion?" Clare looked at Lewis.

Lewis looked at the table as if she was caught doing something wrong.

"Well… I just thought from now on, if I worked a little harder… Things with Jack would… You know…"

'Is that why- Oh Lewis!' Sides wanted to kick himself. She set this up in hopes to get a little closer to Jack!

Clare gave her friend a pitied look. "I know honey… I know…" She wrapped her arms tightly around Lewis, "You are too sweet, and forgiving, and he doesn't deserve you!" She teased Lewis.

Lewis only giggled at her friend and thanked her.

"I better to get Jack, you know how they are when they start talking about work!" She smiled and walked toward the garage.

Sides moved over so she could pass though. Clare put her hands on the chair in front of her. "Follow her…"

"I'm sorry-"

"Follow her, make sure she'll be okay." Clare looked up at him with pleading eyes.

He nodded and instantly turned to follow Lewis out the door, leaving Clare to worry about Lewis' safety.

* * *

By the time he made it outside, Lewis had the door to the garage opened slightly, and was listening to Jack and Phil as they talked about something.

He opened his mouth to question her about it, but she pressed her finger to her lips and shhhed him. He bit his lip and leaned in to listen in with her.

"You gotta realize Phil, she's not real bright." Jack said sharpening his knife.

"And Denise is?" Phil questioned. 'Who in Primus' name is Denise?' Sides thought as he leaned in with Lewis to hear more.

"Phil, she's got legs up to here." Jack held his knife up to his neck with a smug smile.

'Oh… Oh Primus… He's… Having an affair!' He looked at Lewis, her eyes were unreadable. She slowly closed the door, her mind racing.

"Lewis?" He whispered as he touched her shoulder.

She moved away and quickly went inside. He followed her as she went straight to the kitchen, as he passed the small china dog that strange feeling came over him again. He looked at it and nearly jumped, the usual face it had was gone, now it was sneering and its eyes were no longer that pretty brown color, they turned red…

'Impossible…' He thinks looking at it.

He left it quickly and found Clare looking in the kitchen. They both looked at Lewis as she heatingly cut up the carrots, her pace quickened and she was getting dangerously close to her fingers with each cut.

He quickly walked to her and grabbed her hand away from the carrot and Clare stopped her hand with the knife.

BANG!

Sides wrapped his arms over the girls and ducked them down at the sound of the gun shot. They slowly looked around and saw nothing, "The garage…" Clare breathed. Sides told them to stay there and raced to the door, Phil was there and headed to the garage with him. He opened the door and saw Jack was holding a shot gun and panting lightly.

On the far side of the room was a giant hole in the wall and nothing else…

"Jack! What the hell! You scared everyone!" Phil hissed.

"It… It was that dog again! I saw it!" He hissed at them.

"I… I think it was the dog… It had to be…" He sounded crazed.

Sides snatched the gun away and unloaded the weapon quickly.

Phil and Sides looked at Jack, fear in both their eyes.

* * *

**Again, wanting to finish this story for good! So I may upload one or two more today! Review if you wish!**

**Soon you again soon! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Summary: A story of a woman, who is abused by her husband, a different kind of friend, and a very strange gift…

The woman will be free only when she learns to stand up for herself, but she can't do it alone with the help of a friend from another world, and a gift from a family member.

Can she face this man she dares to call 'husband'? Or will she fall, again and again?

* * *

Lewis sat in a chair as everyone else talked to the police about the gun fire.

Sides stood next to her answering the questions along with everyone else.

"And your sure you didn't see anything?" The officer asked him.

"I was in the kitchen, helping the with cooking."

He turned to Clare and Phil, "And you?"

"I was in the kitchen too…" Clare's eyes turned to Lewis with worry.

The officer finally turned to Lewis. She was bouncing her leg rapidly and holding her china dog close. "Ma'am, are you sure you didn't see anything?"

She looked up at him briskly and turned back to look at her feet. "No, I didn't see anything…"

Sides gently touched her shoulder, "You okay Lewis?" he asked.

She never answered him and continued to bounce her leg rapidly, holding in her anger and confusion.

The officer talked to Jack more for a minute and everyone left, Sides was about to say something more when Jack growled. "You can leave now."

"I just wanna make sure Lew-"

"I said get out, you deaf boy?" He growled again.

"Steven… I'm fine go ahead…" Lewis whispered.

Sideswipe nodded and walked out the door and sighed.

'Some mate Jack is…' He thought before he turned off his holoform for the night.

He relaxed and started to doze off into recharge.

* * *

Sideswipe jerked at the sound of Lewis shouting, and something crashing.

"Lewis!" His holoform onlined and raced to the door, it was locked.

"Forgive me Lewis!" He kicked the door open and found Jack hitting Lewis in a corner. "HEY! LET HER GO!" He shouted yanking Jack back.

Lewis fell into the corner, tears streaming down her cheeks. He pulled her close and covered her with his arms. "I gottcha Lewis…" He whispered.

"GET. OUTTA. MY. HOUSE." Jack shouted and raised his arm to strike them.

But, as his raised up, a loud bark caught everyone off guard. They all turned to see a Doberman pinscher looking at Jack, saliva dripping down his jaws and eyes burning red with anger. Sides pulled Lewis close as they looked at the dog.

"Where did it come from…" Sides asked no one in particular.

Jack, bolted to the back door leaving Sides and Lewis to the dog.

Their eyes trailed after him as he bolted, then they turned to the dog again and found it vanished.

"Sideswipe, we can't let it get him!" She said desperately.

He only held her close and shook his head. "Stay low for now…" He pets her head lightly trying to calm her down and keep himself calm.

Jack raced back to them and tried to get out the front door, only to find the dog there growling and barking in anger, they all turned to see it in front of all of them again barking and snarling angrily.

"Stop it…" Lewis whispered.

"Lewis? Stop what?" Sides asked her scared.

"I don't want you to… Please stop!" Her voice rose.

Jack panted, "We have to get outta here."

"I can't make it stop… I can't…" Lewis cried in Sideswipes arms.

"It came out I just couldn't stop it!"

"What are you talking about!"

"IT'S ME DAMMIT! IT'S ALL ME! IT CAME BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T STOP HURTING ME!" She screamed crying harder into Sideswipes shirt.

Jack grabbed Lewis despite Sides' hold on her. "Come on!"

Sides pushed him away, they glared at one another. "She's my wife!"

"And she's my friend! You are nothing but a cheating, sick, mate beater!"

Jack punched him across the face. "SIDESWIPE!" Lewis screamed.

The dog jumped closer to Jack making him jolt toward the door. Sideswipe stood up again and punched him out the door. Jack crawled/scrambled the garage. Sides slammed the door closed and looked and Lewis then to the dog. The dog howled and barked madly, then vanished.

Sides looked to Lewis, "Is it gone?"

She shook her head, "I can't stop it Sides… I can't!" She cried out.

"Then it's still after him," He looked out the window.

Lewis stood up and grabbed her china dog and held it close, praying for it to stop.

The sound of screaming told them it hadn't stopped.

"Jack!" She raced out the door.  
"Lewis!" Sides raced after her.

* * *

Jack was leaning on is workbench, blood dripping down his leg and panting.

They saw the dog set down and torn up baseball pat Jack attempted to fight it.

"Lewis… Call it off please…" He whined pitifully.

"I can't Jack… I can't…" She whispered.

Sides pulled her in his arms again, offering whatever comfort he could.

"Maybe I could once… God help me…" She sobbed.

"There's nothing I can do, I can't stop it." She rambled frightened.

"Lewis, calm down it's okay." Sides tried to calm her down.

"Lewis, please call it off… I promise things will be different from now on!" Jack pleaded.

"You can shut up! You never cared for her!" Sides shouted.

"You never cared! You never loved her like I did!" He shouted.

All at once, time stopped for Lewis.

'Sides?' She looked up at him. "You beat her till she was black and blue! You don't remember her creation day! Made her work in the house and leave her alone while you went and fragged another femme! You don't know the meaning of love! You are nothing! The ring you wear means nothing to you! Lewis deserves better then your aft!" He continued to shout at the man forgetting all about his language and just speaking what was on his mind all these years, his spark spilling out his anger toward Jack and his love for Lewis.

Jack glared at him and looked to Lewis with his puppy eyes and begged, "Lewis! Please!"

She looked at him, the tears streaming down her cheeks and her hand loosely wrapped around her little dog.

"Just give me a chance, JUST GIVE ME A CHANCE!" He jumped at them and shoved them over.

Jack smacked the china dog out of her hand…

She watched in slow motion as it fell, and shattered into a hundred pieces.

Sideswipe watched as the dog vanished… 'So it was connected to the china dog after all… Why does it feel like it's not over…'

Lewis crawled to the remains of the little dog, she lifted up the string that made its collar and a large piece. Her tears falling like waterfalls as she mourned the gift from her sister, the only gift that was really her's and her's alone…

"You broke it…" She breathed.

Jack busted into laughter, madness and joy.

"It was the damn china dog!" He laughed.

"You broke it, the only thing that was ever mine… And you broke it…" She sobbed harder as she grabbed pieces and tried to puzzle it back together.

Sides crawled up to her and hugged her lightly, cooing for her that everything was all right, and that she was okay.

"I hate you…" She sobbed looking at her broken dog.

Sides looked up to see the dog appear again, 'Impossible… That's impossible!'

The dog barks and growled, louder then ever before, but it was being held back…

"Lewis, stop. Don't do something you'll regret!" Sides warned her.

"Lewis… Make it stop… I'm sorry…" Jack pleaded in fear.

"I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WHERE DEAD!" She screamed.

"Lewis! No!" Sides shouted.

But it was too late, the force that was holding the dog back, released it and it started to attack Jack in anger. Teeth ripping into his clothes and skin.

"Lewis! This isn't you! Don't go down his path! Stop this!" Sides pleaded grabbing her shoulders and looking her in the eyes.

She looked at him, then back to Jack. "Oh God… What have I done?" she said coming back to the real world.

"Stop! Stop it! I SAID STOP IT!" She stood up.

The dog ripped itself from Jack and turned to her. It's eyes no longer red, but a peaceful white. It sat and looked at her, waiting for it's next command.

"I can't… I can't…" She said looking at it. It looked back, eyes looking into hers.

"Please… Come home… Come home…" She kneeled and held out her hand.

The dog stood and walked toward her, Sides stood ready to attack it if it hurt her.

However, it looked at her and sat down, panting and just looking her in the eyes.

"Shhhhh, it's okay… Its over now…" She whispered to it lightly.

The dog looked calm, and it licked her chin before slowly fading away.

Everyone was silent, Lewis stood up and walked to Sideswipe. "I'm sorry…"

"No… It wasn't your fault…" He said to her.

She wrapped her arms around him, "No… For being so blind…" She cried into his shirt.

He was stunned a little, but he wrapped his arms around her and held as she cried for the last time…

* * *

**One. More. To. Go.**

**WOOT! Anyway! Once this is over I have to work on my other neglected stories! I apologize for such a long wait on most of these! So Please bare with me on them! This one has just been sitting in a corner and gathering dust. Review if you wish! Woot! 4 chapters in only a few hours! Peace till then!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Plus and Epilogue

Summary: A story of a woman, who is abused by her husband, a different kind of friend, and a very strange gift…

The woman will be free only when she learns to stand up for herself, but she can't do it alone with the help of a friend from another world, and a gift from a family member.

Can she face this man she dares to call 'husband'? Or will she fall, again and again?

* * *

The next morning, Lewis had packed up all her belongings, and gathered all the pieces to her china dog, even the tiny splinters. She packed it all in two duffle bags and handed them to Sideswipe.

"I can't believe I'm really doing this…" She sighed looking at her wedding ring and gently placing it down on the dresser.

"I'm glad you are… He can't hurt you anymore." He said.

Lewis smiled and looked up at him, "I don't think I could have done this without you…" She smiled.

He smiled back, and then it slowly fell a little.

"About yesterday…" He started.

"I meant every word… When I crashed on earth… and when you found me… I, uh, I kinda…"

Lewis blushed and walked up to him. She gently kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry I was too blind to see it Sideswipe…"

He blushed and cleared his throat. "I'll… Get your bags to… My trunk…"

Lewis giggled as he ran off.

* * *

As Sideswipe closed his trunk and made sure nothing was hanging out, he thought back to the day he met Lewis.

She was beautiful… And it might have been that he was dizzy from the crash, but he didn't care, he liked her…

As the years went by, he was jealous when she started dating Jack.

Then it got worse as she married him and devoted herself to him. He realized, not the night before, but a long time ago… He fell in love with her… And he planed to make sure, she was the happiest femme to ever live… He knew she would die way before him, and he mentally prepared for it, but for now all that mattered to him, was that she was with him now… Nothing else mattered.

Lewis opened the door and walked toward his car mode, Jack trailed after her with a limp. "Where do you thing you're going?" He hissed at her.

"Away Jack… Away from you…" She growled and opened his passenger door.

"Is that so?" He grabbed the door right before she closed it. Sideswipe marched up to the driver's door and stopped when Lewis glanced at him.

"You think I'm just going to let you leave after what you did you to me? You sent your little friend away remember? And now I got a score to settle with you little lady!"

She yanked the door away from him, and shut it. Her eyes burned in anger toward him. "You leave and I'm coming after you!" Jack shouted.

Sideswipe vanished in front of him and appeared in his the driver's seat. Jack jumped.

"You try, and I'll be the one you have to hid from…" He growled threateningly.

And to make the threat even more real, Lewis somehow managed to make her dog reappear, making Jack fall to the ground in utter fear as it barked and growled at him as it did the night before.

Sideswipe pulled away from the house and started to make his way from the small town.

"Where to my lady?" Sides asked lovingly.

"Away from here…" She smiled at him and petted her dog lovingly.

He smiled and set his map to her hometown, he even found a house they could rent out with money they get from the bank from under Jack's name.

'This is the start of her life… With love, and no more fear.' He thought as he turned down to the high way.

* * *

That was over 60 years ago…

Sideswipe looked at a small grave on a country hill, looking out to an open plane.

His spark looking for the human that loved all those years ago…

"Oh Lewis…" He sighed.

She had died in her sleep, a young age of only 65. She was ill, but died ever so peacefully.

The last thing left of her, was the cracked and chipped china dog they worked so hard to fix and put back together…

It wasn't as pretty, but it was still together.

Lewis' last words to him were, "Thank you… For being there…"

At first he didn't know why she was thanking him, but he guessed, deep down, she knew her time was coming for her to say good-bye.

His love for the human never died, merely was hidden.

Every year on her creation day, he would sit by her grave with the glued together china dog, and tell her the story from the day they met to the strange day she finally left her mate to live happily to the day she died with him by her side.

"I should have thanked you Lewis… For saving me that day, and for being there… With me…" He closed his eyes.

He would never die it seemed in the eyes of a human, but he knew one day he would, and Lewis would be right there waiting to greet him…

Until that day comes, he has a world that needed protecting! For her home and the humans that actually like the Autobots.

'Good bye Lewis, till next year my friend…' Sideswipe drove away with the china dog wrapped up safely and tucked away in his glove compartment, close to his spark, where the dog's spirit and Lewis' spirit were close to him. Every year he left, he would look at his rear view mirror and see an old graying Doberman pinscher laying on her grave, as if he was waiting for him to return, and if he dared to try and look at him with his optics, he would find that the dog had vanished…

* * *

'_Lewis Simonson, driven by pain and anger the desperate regions of the human heart, only to discover the preeminence of her own personal power, in an act of recognition that reverberates in and out of the Twilight Zone.' _

_~*~ The End~*~_

* * *

**And so ends the story of Lewis and Sides.**_  
_

**I hope you all enjoyed it, though I've noticed not a lot of people reviewed it and read it... But as long as it's up, I can only hope someone reads it and likes it!**

**If you would like review it and tell me what you think, if you have any questions about it that you didn't understand ask and I'll get to you as soon as you can! Good night all, and thank you for reading it if you already have!**

**~*~Katie Gibbs~*~**

** Peace out!**


End file.
